


you scared?

by newsiees



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, background javid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiees/pseuds/newsiees
Summary: Spot Conlon was hard as rock and fearless. Yeah, right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> response to the anonymous ask: "- I invited a bunch of people over to watch a horror movie and it’s kind of cute that you hide behind my back every time you hear creepy music Sprace" on my tumblr, newsiees.

“It’s my turn to pick!” Jack whined, throwing himself dramatically onto the couch, “I haven’t picked in _forever_.

“Settle down, cowboy. You can pick,” Davey comforted with an affectionate eyeroll. 

“Awesome. Horror movie marathon. All of the _Paranormal Activities_.” 

“C’mon, Jack. It’s March, not Halloween,” Spot scoffed, reposed over the couch with his legs draped over Race’s lap. 

“Horror movies are good all year long, Spotty. What, you scared?” Jack sneered, pointing the clicker at Spot as the cursor hovered over ‘play.’ 

“No, don’t be ridiculous. Put the damn thing on.” Eyes were narrowed now. Spot Conlon would not be ridiculed. 

“It’s really not a problem, there’s tons of good movies out there that aren’t scary-”

“Shut up, Davey. We’re watching _Paranormal Activity_ ,” Spot grumbled, folding into himself and leaning against Race for support.

Race looked at Davey with a raised eyebrow and they laughed. Jack and Spot were constantly trying to crack each other. They were usually successful. 

The opening scene began and progressed, enthralling the four friends with its disturbing mystery. 

The movie was about a third of the way through when Race realized that he was sitting on top of Spot. 

Sometime during the movie, Spot had wormed his way under Race so that their bodies were parallel and he could hide his face in Race’s hair.

“Uh, Spot?” he whispered with an underlying laugh, careful not to offend Spot’s fragile ego. 

“Mm?”

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, just...you smell good.” 

“O-okay…” Race had to try with diligent determination to keep it together.

The movie continued, with Jack’s critical commentary, before approaching the thrilling climax. 

The main character suddenly released a terrifying scream and Spot flew into the air, displacing Race and creating a heaping mess of limbs.

“Jesus, Jack, you watch this stuff for fun?” 

“Wimp,” teased Jack as he clicked off the tv when the credits came on, “Don’t worry, Spot. We can’t all be fearless heroes like me. We don’t have to watch the rest of the series,” he smiled brightly at the disgruntled Spot and grabbed his keys, phone, and Davey’s hand as they left Spot and Race’s apartment. 

“Have a good night!” Davey shouted through the crack of the door as Jack brought it closed. 

Spot grumbled as he crawled out from under Race and sighed his way to their room. 

Race let him whine as he got ready for bed. When Race entered their room, drying his face with a washcloth,Spot was plopped face-first on top of the comforter. shoes on. Race laughed under his breath before discarding the towel on the floor and moving to untie Spot’s old sneakers. Spot groaned as he lifted his feet to help Race out. 

“I wasn’t scared.”

“I know, big guy,” Race chuckled, tossing the shoes aside and tearing back the sheets so that Spot could actually get under. Spot obeyed their cozy call and curled under them. Race followed, facing Spot and running his nose against his boyfriend’s, giggling, “I think it’s pretty cute.”

“Cute?” Spot Conlon didn’t want Jack to think he was cute. But...he certainly didn’t mind if Race did.

“Definitely. I’m going to have to try to scare you more often.”

“You couldn’t scare me,” Spot scoffed confidently, rolling his eyes.

“We’ll see about that.”

***

“Spot, I think we should break up.”

Spot’s head whipped up from the book he was reading, eye inflated with alarm as he stared at Race on the couch next to him.

Race erupted with uncontrollable laughter, barely breathing out, “I scared you!”

“Oh, you little-”

A tickle fight ensued.


End file.
